Across Dimensions
by jocountyy
Summary: When Yukio Okumura manages to summon the Son of Satan (who also happens to be his twin brother), does the older twin grow fond of his brother and the world he lives in? Or does he plan to align with his father to bring Assiah down?
1. Chapter 1

**A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE!** Quite frankly, I'm new to this website, so I have no idea how this works. I'm not a huge anime person; I only started watching the past two months. After reading Ao No Exorcist, however, I fell in love with it. Not many animes have gotten me that intrigued. I've watched the OVA, read the manga, and in an attempt to find more content to hold until the next chapters, I found Writer's Obsession's Story Challenge. Challenge accepted...

"Wake up, Sir!" A grotesque demon-butler yelled, shaking Rin Okumura awake. After a few seconds, Rin woke up screaming.

"Ch-Chill! I'm up!" He yelled back, pouting. The demon-butler sighed, standing up straight. He gave Rin an apathetic look. "You should've been up an hour ago," he stated, looking at the boy. He sighed before walking out of his room. "Breakfast is ready when you are," he said obediently before seeing himself out. Rin grunted as he forced himself off his bed to sit on the side of his bed. He rubbed the gunk from his eyes and stretched to yawn. His alarm clock indicated that it was 8 AM. Another normal morning in Gehenna.

Rin got out of bed, putting on his light blue bunny slippers. They were a 14th birthday gift from Mephisto, his half-brother. Almost two years later, the slippers have shown no wear whatsoever. _Probably some spell or something,_ Rin thought to himself. He made his way towards his bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't need to, as not many demons did, but it was different for Rin. Seeing as he was half-human, he felt weird whenever he neglected human things like basic hygiene. He was probably the only person in his family who consistently cared about his cleanliness. He squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and began to clean his teeth. In the meantime, he thought about the things he'd have to do today. _Well, I know I should train,_ he thought to himself. _Amaimon is still sour from losing our last fight, so I can't stop now. Maybe explore Gehenna some more._ He sighed, spitting his used toothpaste out and rinsing his mouth with water and mouthwash. "Devlishly fresh," he said to himself before leaving his room.

"Morning," he greeted as he made his way to their dining hall. Mephisto gave him a kind wave.

"Those slippers look great as ever," he commented, taking a bite from his toast. Rin flashed him a smile. "They match my flame too!" He said happily.

"And that's why I got them for you," Mephisto replied, laughing. Rin took a seat next to his older brother, grabbing a piece of toast from the large serving plate in the middle. "Any plans for today?" Mephisto asked his half-brother.

"Hm... Not really," he replied. He took a bite of his food before adding, "Wait why are you here? Shouldn't you be overseeing True Cross?"

Mephisto grinned, his fangs ever-so-slightly showing. "Well, it's almost your 16th birthday! I'm not able to come on the actual day, so I thought I'd visit for a bit now. Do you want anything for your birthday?"

Rin smiled, thinking for a bit. "No, I'm fine," he answered.

"Tsk," Mephisto said. "You always say that. Guess I'll have to guess what you want." He stuck his tongue out at him before checking his watch. "Well, I must be leaving now, so I'll see you soon." Before Rin could say goodbye, Mephisto walked up and put his key into the kitchen door, revealing a bit of Assiah, his office to be specific.

 _Assiah,_ Rin thought to himself. Of course, he'd visited a few times, but never enough to fully immerse himself. Maybe he'd ask Mephisto to take him for his birthday. Hopefully he'd be able to spend more than an hour or two there like he usually did. His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing white light flashing before him. "H-Hey!" He yelled out, but no one was in the dining hall. Kormein, one of the family's butlers walked into the room and dropped his tray upon seeing Rin. "S-Sir! Are you okay!" He yelled back, running towards him. He stuck his hand out for Rin to grab, but it was too late. With the blink of an eye, Rin was gone.

* * *

Yukio Okumura was frozen in shock after summoning the Son of Satan. All the other students in his cram class also couldn't move. Only Professor Igor Neuhaus was able to move, swiftly grabbing his compass. Normally, he used it to draw large magic circles, but the tip of it was coated with a special-grade Holy water to protect himself from close-range demons. He brought the tip to Rin's throat, ever so slightly touching him so it barely burned him.

"Rip the paper now," Professor Neuhaus said, looking at the boy. "We've seen enough." Yukio gulped and nodded, shakily grabbing the paper.

"W-W-Wait!" Rin yelled, his blue flames growing, causing Yukio to freeze again. "Wh-Where am I?" He asked, looking at the teacher. Neuhaus smirked, looking at Yukio. He held the compass closer to the demon's neck, his hands slightly trembling. Despite his fear, though, his resolve was strong; he had no intention of talking with the son of Satan.

"You're in Assiah," Yukio managed to spit out after taking in a deep breath. "I summoned you, Son of Satan." Rin blinked, evidently confused. He cautiously moved his hand to his sword, which was slung around his shoulder, causing panic in the room.

"Yukio! Rip it now!" Neuhaus repeated with more force. _Yukio?_ Rin thought. _I've heard that name before. Don't tell me..._

"I said wait!" Rin commanded, his voice lower. His flames aggressively swayed around his body. "Yukio... Okumura?" He said cautiously, a smirk appearing on his face. He pushed the hair out of his face.

"H-How do you know my name?" Yukio asked. Rin only laughed, his voice sounding more sinister by the moment. Yukio grabbed his gun from his belt and pointed it at Rin. He was allowed to carry it now that he was an Exwire and the top of his class, but he wasn't authorized to use it in battle. "I said how do you know my name!" He repeated louder.

"You shouldn't raise your voice at me," Rin said, smiling. "After all, we're family."

* * *

"Dad, what's Assiah like?" Rin asked. The two were in the training room. Rin was only eleven at the time.

"Oh... Assiah is wonderful," Satan responded. He swung his wooden sword at Rin. He dodged his attack by lunging to the left; after picking himself up, he goes for the counter-attack. Satan easily blocks his movement, and goes for another shot in the same place. Throughout their fight, they continue to converse. "Your mother is from there," he says. "It was beautiful; full of life and amazing things."

Rin runs straight ahead, jumping over Satan to stab his back. He moves a step forward, turning his body and blocks. "Is it really?" Rin says amused. "What do you miss most about Assiah?" This time, he's on the defensive. He blocks Satan's attack, moving back a few inches from the force.

"Hm..." Satan thinks. "Other than the environment, probably your brother." Upon hearing this, Rin's concentration is broken. Satan taps Rin's side with his sword. "I win," he gloated with a smile.

Rin dropped his sword in shock. "I-I have a brother?" He asked, confused. "You're kidding, right?" He looked up to his father. Satan picked him up and carried him to a large, dark purple throne. He sat down, putting Rin on his lap.

"I guess you're old enough to know," he says. "Yes, you have a brother. A twin, actually." He smiles at the boy, but Rin looks at his father angrily.

"Why did you leave him there, then!" He asked, a little bit of anger in his voice.

Instead of being angry back, however, Satan looks at him sympathetically. "I wished to, but he's not like you. He doesn't have my flame, so he would be too weak for Gehenna. I'm sorry." He gave Rin a hug.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" He asked, this time, his voice was a bit sad.

"Yes," Satan responded after some thought. "When the time is right, you will see him."

* * *

"That's enough!" Professor Neuhaus yells, pushing his compass onto his body to render him weaker. Rin yelled in pain, his flames flying angrily for a second before completely dying. He fell onto the floor, unconscious, causing Neuhaus to grab him by the neck. He snatched the summoning paper from Yukio. "I'll be back," he announced to the class. "This period will be a study hall for the time being." He walked out the room, holding onto the boy.

"W-Wait!" Yukio yelled, running towards him. He left the room with him. "Where are you taking him? And what did he mean we're family?" He asked, grabbing Rin's tail. Professor Neuhaus jerked Rin away from Yukio, making him let go. "Don't touch him! He's the Son of Satan!" He continued to walk away, but stopped to think. "I suppose you do deserve to know, though. Come with me." Yukio looked back at the classroom for a second before running behind Professor Neuhaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi! I didn't expect this story to catch on like it did! It was cool to see so many people care about some shit that I wrote out of boredom. I'll try to continue writing more, but school's the most important part for me right now. I'll try to update this once a week. Thanks for caring about this! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ah, I see..." Mephisto Pheles said in a fake sympathetic tone. His hand slowly stroked his chin hairs. He sat in a comically large armchair. In front of him was his large, elegant wood desk, displaying a chaotic mess of paperwork regarding the school, notes from meetings, snacks, and manga. Professor Igor Neuhaus sat down on the chair across the table. He had an annoyed grimace on his face, although it was plain to see why; the unconscious son of Satan laid on the floor next to his feet. A withdrawn and confused Yukio stood near his teacher. "You're right. That is a problem," he continued, sarcastically.

"So what am I supposed to do with _this?_ " Neuhaus asked, annoyance in his voice. He pointed down at his feet, not wanting anything to do with him; if it were his decision, he'd kill him on the spot, but knowing that Mephisto should be the person who'd know what to do, he repressed his urge.

"That's not my call," Mephisto replied, looking at the student. Neuhaus gave a cry in frustration.

"What do you mean it's not your call?" He asked.

Mephisto ignored the other. "Yukio, correct?" He asked. The bespectacled boy nodded. "You're the one who summoned him, right?" He nodded again, although this time, he hesitated.

"What did he mean when he said we were family?" He asked the principal. Mephisto gave Yukio a kind smile.

"Why not ask him?" He answered, pointing to Rin, who was now moving.

Rin rubbed his eyes and groaned. When he opened them, he saw Yukio standing next to him. Confused, Rin sat up. "Where am I?" He asked, not seeing Mephisto on the other side of the desk. His question fell on deaf ears, however, as Neuhaus glared at the demon and rolled his eyes. Yukio tensed up as the other regained consciousness; he had read about demons and knew what horrors Satan had done. Was that boy able to do the same things Satan could do? Does that mean that he could to?

"You're up, aren't you?" Mephisto asked. He stood up, looking down at the boy. His large hat covered his face from Yukio and Neuhaus. He gave Rin a wink and mouthed something to his half-brother; from the corner of his eye, he saw Mephisto silently say something to the boy. He gave him a suspicious look but said nothing of it. "What do you think we should do?" Mephisto asked Yukio, looking back up. "You're the one who summoned it, so what happens next is your choice."

Yukio thought for a moment before answering. "I want him to stay here." Neuhaus' eye widened at his request.

"Y-You can't be serious!" He angrily remarked. "That's the Son of Satan!"

Yukio stood confident and repeated himself. "I want him to stay here, just for a little so I can talk to him. I have some questions that he needs to answer." He looked down at the demon, his eyebrows furrowed.

Mephisto shrugged, giving Neuhaus a smirk. "Guess it can't be helped," he said, standing up. He walked over to Neuhaus, wrapping his arm around his shoulder; he began to walk, bringing the professor with him. The two made their way to the door. "I'm going to take Professor Neuhaus back to the Cram School. I'll be back in thirty minutes," Mephisto said over his shoulder. "I reckon that will be enough time for you two to talk."

* * *

Once the two were alone, Rin stood up. He made his way to his brother's seat and sat cross-legged. Yukio made his way to where Professor Neuhaus previously sat and got down as well. The two looked at each other, not saying a word. It was Rin who broke the silence first. "What's living in Assiah like?" He asked; he looked and sounded uninterested, although his tail, which managed to come out from his pants in all the commotion, wagged curiously.

Yukio gave him a confused face. "Why does that matter to you, Son of Satan?" He asked, a bit of disgust in his voice. "I kept you here because I wanted to know what you meant. What do you mean when you say we're family?"

Rin smirked, his fangs showing themselves. "Isn't that obvious? It means we're family." Yukio still had a confused look on his face, so Rin continued on. "You're my twin brother." After a bit of silence, Yukio piped up.

"Th-That can't be right," he said defensively. "There's no way I'm related to the Son of Satan. That's impossible, isn't it?"

Rin shrugged, looking at his claw-like nails. "It's possible. Dad even told me. I didn't expect to meet you so soon, though." Yukio frowned. _He calls someone as detestable as Satan dad?_ He thought. It made sense, but it was still weird to hear someone call Satan such an endearing title. After all, this is the same guy who caused the Blue Night to occur.

"So we're twins?" Yukio asked after staying silent for a bit. Rin nodded. "Dad said that we were born from a human mother but only I inherited his flame. That's why you've been living in Assiah while I've been in Gehenna." Yukio thought for a moment and concluded that that made sense; or at least, it sounded somewhat believable. The whole situation was too much for his brain to wrap around. "Is that all you wanted to know?" Rin asked, finally looking to Yukio.

Rin had to admit; the two did look alike. If he recalled correctly, Yukio was a bit taller than he was, but it was no doubt that the two were siblings. They had the same blue eyes and similar facial features. He didn't have the same moles, but he was glad that his brother was the one stuck with those. "If that's all you want to know, I'll tell my br- Mephisto to let me go back to Gehenna."

Yukio looked at the other boy. "Well, I can't really think about any other questions. I'm too shocked, I guess." He sighed, his body deflating in the chair.

Rin checked the clock on the wall; the two still had quite some time before Mephisto would come back. In order to fill the awkward silence, Rin began to talk. "Well if you're done, I have questions too," Rin started. His eyes that were normally serious and collected had a tiny bit of child-like wonder in them. He kept his physical composure, though. "What's it like living in Assiah?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "Back to this?" He asked. After seeing that Rin didn't waver at his protest, he took a breath and answered. "Well, it's beautiful," he started. "There's so many things to do on this campus and even more outside of it. Back at home, dad would take me to all sorts of places to explore and learn." Yukio's eyes fell down to his feet and he had a happy smile on his face as he remembered all the good memories with Fujimoto.

"I see," Rin said. "It doesn't sound much different then Gehenna then." He sighed, kicking his legs on Mephisto's desk. "I was hoping that there'd be _something_ special in this world."

Yukio gave his brother a baffled look. "Are you kidding?" He asked, his voice a bit angry. "Assiah's _nothing_ like that... that Hellhole! What would you know about Assiah, Son of Satan?"

Rin looked at his brother; he was a bit annoyed at his title being thrown around so normally. It was technically correct to be addressed as such, but he knew that he was more than that. The people of Gehenna all called him Rin and he never acted like he was better than regular citizens. Small flames appeared around his body, menacingly swaying back and forth. Rin's eyes narrowed as he stood up to get closer to Yukio. "I have a name," he said, his voice lowered. "Call me the Son of Satan again and I'll kill you."

Yukio backed up into his seat, his eyes wide from fear. He put his right hand on his gun holster, but because he was trembling so much, he wasn't able to get a grip on it. "O-Okay," was all he could spit out before looking away. Rin huffed and sat back on the seat, his flames retracting. After a bit, Yukio looked back at Rin, his nerves slowly calming down. "So what should I call you, then?"

"Rin," he replied. "I don't like being treated differently because I'm the son of Satan. My dad has nothing to do with my character." He looked at Yukio and chuckled. "How'd a smallfry like you even summon the Son of Satan, anyway?"

"Smallfry?" Yukio repeated, a bit taken aback by Rin's taunt.

Rin nodded and continued. "Yes, smallfry. You know that becoming a Tamer is serious business, right? If you can't control your Familiar, your Familiar won't ever listen to you."

Yukio thought back to the warning that Professor Neuhaus gave before they attempted to summon Demons in class. Rin was right; Neuhaus did say something along those lines. He even told a story of his friend who was badly injured by his Familiar since he wasn't confident enough to control it. "How do you know so much about Familiars? You're not an Exorcist."

Rin laughed; this time, it wasn't in a mocking manner, but in an amused one. "Well I am the Son of Satan," he answered. "Of course I'd know what Exorcists do." He looked at Yukio and his manner shifted again. With a serious face, he came close to his brother. "If you even think about ripping that summoning paper, I'll kill you."

Yukio gulped; he had completely forgotten about the summoning paper in his pocket. After he was brought to Mephisto's office, Professor Neuhaus gave the paper back to him so that he could rip it when he was done. He looked at his brother. "I hope you're not planning anything bad," he stated. Despite his shaky voice, he remained confident. "If you try anything, I'll stop you."

Rin nodded. "Of course not," he replied. "I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt me first. I just want to be here." He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it up a bit and peered out in the empty hallway. "Let's go," he said to Yukio, not looking at him.

Yukio gave Rin an alarmed look, although he couldn't see it. "Go?" He asked. "Go where? Mephisto isn't even here yet."

Rin turned around at Yukio. "It'll be fine. Trust me," he reassured his brother."Take me to the Cram School. I want to see if Assiah is as good as you say it is."

"You won't do anything to hurt anyone else, will you?" Yukio asked cautiously after a bit of thought. By then, he had already stood up and was at the door with his brother. He kept his distance, though. They may be brothers, but Yukio knew what demons are capable of and he wasn't quite sure if he could trust Rin yet.

"Why would I do that?" Rin asked, impatience in his voice.

Yukio sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine. I'll take you" He said in a monotone voice. "But if you try anything I'm ripping this paper." Rin opened the door for Yukio to walk out.

Rin smiled, following him to the classroom. "And if you rip that paper I'll kill you," he responded. He stuffed his tail back into his pants before putting his hands in his pocket. An interested Mephisto watched the two leave the office from around the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Remember when I said I'd update once a week? LOL Anyway, to make it up to you, I wrote a longer chapter. I hope that suffices! I'll work on keeping that schedule better. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :')

Also if you want, follow my twitter wakebloo . I post a lot of anime/manga shit, so feel free to follow me!

* * *

Rin Okumura followed his younger brother down the long, empty halls. He kept his hands in his pocket, his sword slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," he called, causing Yukio to turn around. "How much longer 'til we're there?"

Yukio shrugged, trying his best to look calm. They had been walking for about five minutes; they would've been there already had Yukio not been stalling. He had no intention to bring the Son of Satan back to the other exorcists. He knew that all his friends in the class would be scared of him. Plus, Professor Neuhaus reacted poorly to seeing Rin; if another teacher began teaching the class, more chaos would ensue. Yukio felt partially responsible to the fear he brought his classmates and teachers, so he wanted to make sure he affected as little people as possible. He turned his head forward once more and answered, "I'm not too sure. We're halfway there."

Rin sighed, combing his hand through his hair. He was unfamiliar with the True Cross Academy but there was no way it would take this long to get there, right? After a couple more minutes of walking, Rin noticed a painting on the wall; the two had passed it in the beginning of their walk. Curious and slightly annoyed, he walked closer to Yukio. He put his hand on Yukio's shoulder, slowing him down. Rin looked at his twin brother with angry eyes. "Are you taking us to the cram school?" He asked, although from his tone, Yukio could tell Rin knew the answer.

Before Yukio could respond, Rin pushed him against the wall. He held his left hand on his neck and the other to Yukio's side. His body slowly began to catch fire around his face and shoulders, barely grazing the other. "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot?" Rin asked angrily.

"No! I don't!" Yukio spat out, his eyes shut. He reached his hand to his gun holster, although he knew that he was powerless against Rin. Rin would be able to kill him in less time than it would take for Yukio to grab his gun and shoot him. "I-I'm sorry," Yukio said, barely opening his eyes to see him.

"Look at me!" He commanded, his voice low and full of annoyance. Obediently, Yukio looked towards his older brother. "You think you can get one over me like that? Don't take me for a dumbass. If I wanted, I could completely destroy this school. Do you want that?" By the time he finished, he was practically yelling at his brother. The other was frozen in shock; his face slowly contorted to plead with Rin, but his voice wouldn't come out. He instinctively brought his hands up to protect himself. For the first time in his life, Yukio was truly scared.

* * *

"Give it back!" Rin pleaded to his older brother Amaimon. He was only six at the time.

In Amaimon's hands was Rin's stuffed rabbit. He held the toy over Rin's head and played with him, keeping the animal out of Rin's reach. "Why do you even have this?" Amaimon taunted. "Aren't you too old for toys?"

Rin jumped up to try to reach the bunny, but he fell short. He looked at Amaimon angrily. "No! He's my friend!" He replied, trying to reach for the bunny again.

"Oh?" Amaimon said, amused. "He's your friend?" Amaimon poked his claws through the stuffed rabbit's neck, causing some of the cotton inside to spill out. He gave Rin a fake shocked face. "Uh oh!" He teased. "Your friend is hurt!"

Rin shouted at his brother to stop, but Amaimon wouldn't listen to him. Rin's blue flame unconsciously appeared as he made his way closer to Amaimon. "I said give him back!" He yelled, punching Amaimon in the chest. The force of the punch pushed the older demon away several inches. He fell onto the ground, letting go of the bunny. Rin ran over to where the bunny lied; he reached down to grab it, but Amaimon's foot slammed on top of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at his younger brother. Before Rin could respond, Amaimon kicked him, causing Rin to fall over. Amaimon continued to walk towards Rin, yelling at him. All Rin could do was slowly back up; eventually, his back hit the wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rin pleaded with his older brother. "I didn't mean to punch you!"

Amaimon rolled his eyes. "Well, this is a reminder not to do it again," he said. He pulled his leg back, preparing to kick Rin again. Rin turned away, his hands forward to protect his face. Amaimon brought his leg forward only to be stopped by his Father's hand. Amaimon blinked, looking up at Satan. Eventually, Rin opened his eyes and looked to him too.

"What do you think you're up to?" Satan asked Amaimon. Amaimon looked up at his father with a loss for words. Normally, Amaimon hated when people got in the way of his fun, however he was obedient to his father. After a minute of silence, Amaimon managed to say, "Rin punched me, so I was fighting him back."

"But he stole my bunny!" Rin complained, looking up at Satan. Satan sighed, picking up Rin. He grabbed Amaimon's hand, bringing them to a place where they could sit down. The three of them made their way to a nice room with a leather couch. He sat Rin down next to where Amaimon had sat himself. Satan stood up in between them, looking at his children with kind eyes.

"Listen," he started. "Fighting for yourself is important. It's good to fight so that people treat you with respect, but you two are family." He put his arms around the both of them, bringing the two into a tight embrace. "You must never hurt your family. They'll always be there for you, so you have to treat them nicely. Okay?" He gave his sons a kind smile as he waited for a response.

"Okay," the two both said in unison.

* * *

Rin took a deep breath and sighed; his flames retracted back into his body as he shoved Yukio a bit. "Whatever," he said uninterested. He put his hands back into his pocket and stepped away. "Just bring me to the class. Pull that shit again and I'll actually hurt you." Yukio gulped at the threat but nodded obediently; this time, he didn't try to make any shortcuts.

Yukio's watch indicated that it was 3:48 when they got to the hallway that the cram school was in. The Exwires would be in the middle of a Demonology lesson. _How convenient,_ Yukio thought to himself. His stride got slower as the two got closer to the classroom. He could imagine all his classmates' scared faces and his professor trying to keep their composure. He was scared; he didn't want to bring any more trouble to his friends. Rin, on the other hand, couldn't care less about how the class would feel about his presence. All he wanted to do was exlore Assiah, and if that meant making some smallfry Exorcists scared, then so be it.

Rin recognized the large door and began to speed up. His hand reached towards the handle of the door; he was about to open it when Yukio put his hand on top of Rin's. "Wait," he said, concerned. Rin looked at his brother with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't go in yet," Rin pleaded. "Wait for class to be over."

"What's the point in that?" Rin asked, almost laughing at his request.

Yukio thought for a second and answered. "I-I don't want my friends to worry anymore. Just wait for class to be over, please."

Rin rolled his eyes, pushing the boy aside. "I don't wait for anyone," he said. He opened the door to find an empty classroom. On the chalkboard was a message to Yukio. "Class has been cancelled," Rin read. "Get some rest for tomorrow!"

Rin took a seat on the desk in the front of the class. He looked to Yukio, who made his way inside. After reading the message, he sighed in relief. Yukio made his way inside of the classroom, sitting across from Rin. "So what now?" He asked Rin.

"What now?" He repeated, as if the answer was obvious. He cracked his knuckles as he stood back up. "Take me around True Cross Academy," he commanded.

Yukio looked at the boy confused. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, hoping that he'd say he was. But the Son of Satan shook his head, his heart set on exploring the world he had only seen a handful of times.

"Of course not," Rin answered. He made his way back to the door. "Take me all over the school." In his hand, he conjured a small amount of his flame. "You know what'll happen if you don't," he teased.

Yukio sighed, standing up. He was still threatened by Rin, but he couldn't say that he was completely afraid of him. In the hour that they've known each other, they had gotten moderately close. In almost all their conversations, Rin was threatening Yukio and telling him what to do, but for some reason, it didn't feel weird. It was almost as if a missing piece was suddenly brought back. He made his way to the door, looking at his older brother. "I'll take you around, but if we're going, you need to change."

The older brother looked at his clothes confused. "How come?" He asked. It wasn't like he was wearing anything bad. He had changed into his street clothes before he was teleported, so he so he didn't stand out.

"In case any other Exwires see you," Yukio stated. "They'll remember what you wore, so if they see your outfit, they might report you." Yukio began to walk out of the classroom towards his dormitory. Rin followed behind him.

"Look at you, caring for your older brother," he said, laughing.

"Shut up," Yukio replied bluntly.

* * *

"So this is where you live," Rin said as the two of them walked into the dormroom. It was different from his room in Gehenna, and a lot smaller too. Immediately across from the door was Yukio's bed. He had fixed his bed in the morning, so it looked clean. In fact, his whole room was clean; he had all his books sorted by name on his bookshelf. All the books that were for school was on the top shelf while Yukio's manga collection laid on the bottom. On his desk was a small plant and his work that needed to be done. The door on his closet was covered with notes for classes, schedules, and a calendar. One could imagine that the closet was probably kept tidy as well. "I guess a tidy room's to be expected, Mr. Top Student," Rin said.

Yukio rolled his eyes, opening his closet. "You're probably the same size as me, so put this on." He threw a navy blue jacket at his brother, along with a new pair of jeans.

Rin put the jacket over his shirt and began to unbutton his old pants. "You know, I don't think you need to be so meticulous about this," he said. Yukio shook his head in disagreement.

"Definitely not," he retorted. "I don't want my friends to recognize you. I don't want anyone to know that the Son of Satan is here, so I have to make sure your identity is kept secret."

Rin sighed, putting on the pants. "Sure sure," he answered. Yukio handed him a white cap with a black cat on the front. "Put this on too," he said. Rin nodded, putting the hat on his head, covering his navy blue hair.

"Alright. Let's go," Yukio said. As soon as he opened the door, three familiar faces looked back at the other two.

"Yo!" Shima greeted, leaning on the side of the wall. To his right was Konekomaru and Ryuji.

"O-Oh, hey!" Yukio answered, surprised to see the three of them. "What're you doing here?"

Ryuji walked closer to Yukio, but his eyes were focused on Rin. "Well we didn't see you come back before we left class, so we wanted to make sure that you were okay." He turned to face Rin. "I don't think we've met before," he stated, giving the boy a suspicious look.

Rin nodded. "My name's Hagita," he lied. "I'm in Yukio's class; I needed his help on some homework, so I came over so he could tutor me."

Konekomaru nodded. "Oh yeah, isn't Yukio the top student in our grade?" Yukio sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Stop making it into such a big deal," Yukio whined.

"But it is a big deal!" Shima replied.

"For you, maybe," Ryuji shot back. "Didn't you score near the bottom of our class?" He asked, laughing. Konekomaru chuckled a bit as well, causing Shima's cheeks to redden.

"Stop making fun of me!" Shima cried, obviously embarrassed. Rin looked at the three of them; even though it didn't show on his face, he was interested in meeting everyone.

"Are the three of you close?" He asked. Shima, Konekomaru, and Ryuji all turned to him.

"Yeah, we're very close. We were all born in the same temple in Kyoto, so we've been together since birth, almost," Konekomaru answered.

"Really?" Rin asked, his voice sounding mildly interested. "That's so far. Why'd you come to True Cross then?"

Shima sighed. "Are you being serious? So we could be Ex-" He was cut off by Ryuji punching him from behind. "Eh, no reason, really," Ryuji answered. "Just wanted a change of location, y'know?"

Rin nodded, obviously catching the mistake. He knew that they were training to become Exorcists. He could distinctly remember the three of them in the classroom, but he acted oblivious. To the three of them, Rin was a random student who knew nothing about the world of Exorcism and Demons.

Konekomaru caught on and tried to change the topic. "Anyway, is now a bad time? We don't want to get in the way of your studies."

Yukio was about to say that they were busy, but Rin answered instead. "Actually we just finished up! We were just about to walk around campus, if you wanted to come with us." Yukio shot his brother a look.

"Really?" Shima asked. "Sounds fun!" The other two nodded in agreement.

"I don't have anything planned for today," Ryuji agreed.

"Then that settles it," Rin announced. "Where do you guys want to go?" Almost as if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly. He could've swore he had just eaten breakfast, but for some reason, he was extremely hungry.

"I guess we should get food," Konekomaru said, smiling. Rin chuckled, making his way out of the room. Yukio sighed, following behind him. The last thing he wanted was for the Rin to meet anyone from the class, but now he was in the middle of a conversation with three of them. He silently prayed that things would turn out alright.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Rin asked, a huge smile on his face. In his hands was a hamburger the True Cross Academy's cafeteria.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryuji said, laughing. With his left hand, he reached over to Shima's dyed pink hair. "He lost and his parents flipped out! His excuse is that he wanted to dye it like that, but I don't believe it."

Shima pushed Ryuji's hand away. "I did want to dye it pink!" He shot back, huffing. He took a bite from his sandwich before continuing. "And at least I have hair," he stated, placing his hand on Konekomaru's bald head.

Konekomaru laughed. "I have some hair!" He said, pretending to sound hurt.

The five of them sat on a patio table outside of the cafeteria. There were some people around, but the majority of the students were either still doing club activities or were back home. After all, no one wants to spend their Friday afternoons still at school. Rin crumpled up his hamburger wrapper, placing it on his tray.

"What do you guys think of Yukio?" He asked, smiling. His dull eyes hid his interest; Rin wanted to learn more about his younger brother, but he knew if he asked Yukio himself, he'd be brushed off.

Konekomaru thought for a minute. "He's really smart," he concluded after a bit of thought. "He's a nice person too."

Rin sighed. "Is that it?" He asked. He turned to Yukio, patting his back. "I guess you had to trade your personality to become the top student, huh, Yukio?"

Yukio rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his drink. "Well, we've known each other for only a few months, so we don't know _that_ much about each other," he said.

"That's true," Shima agreed. He looked at Yukio before smiling. "Oh! He's a teacher's pet!" He teased.

Yukio gave Shima a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He asked the other.

Suguro chuckled. "Shima's right," he said, smiling at Yukio. He turned to Rin. "He speaks so formally with all of our teachers. He scolds Shima when he isn't paying attention in class, even if the teacher doesn't realize it."

Yukio's cheeks grew a bit red. "Well that's because I respect all Exorcists. They went through a lot to get the positions they have, so we have to treat them well," he replied. Yukio was raised by the current Paladin of the True Cross Order. Father Shiro Fujimoto told the boy that he was a gift from a friend and that he would raise him to become a great exorcist, just like him. Because of their different last names, though, no one knew that Yukio was so close to an amazing Exorcist.

Rin nodded. He expected Yukio to be the type to treat authority with respect, so he didn't learn anything interesting. He stood up from his seat and sighed. "I'm gonna use the restroom," he said, standing up. He went back inside the cafeteria and explored alone for a bit.

In the meantime, the four Exwires stayed at the table. Ryuuji looked at Yukio with a serious face. "He doesn't know, right?"

Yukio looked up from his tray. "About Exorcism? No, he's a regular student."

The three other three nodded. It was quiet for a bit; the only thing they could hear was the sound of birds chirping and random chatter among the few students around them. Shima was the first to break their silence.

"Today was scary, huh?" He said.

Konekomaru nodded, his face a mixture of anger and fear. "Was that really the Son of Satan?" He asked, his voice more cold than usual.

Yukio nodded. "I don't know how it happened, though," he added. "Professor Neuhaus said to say whatever felt right, and he appeared. I didn't want to summon something so powerful."

Ryuuji sighed, taking some fries from Shima's tray. "Well at least it's gone now." He took a second to eat some more. "You better stick to becoming a Dragoon or Doctor," he added, laughing.

"Oh yeah," Konekomaru said. "Did you decide which Meister you were planning on focusing on?"

Yukio thought for a bit, taking the time to eat some of his own food. "I think I want to do both," he concluded.

"Seriously?" Shima asked. "Isn't that going to be a lot of work? I couldn't imagine how much studying it would take to study two Meisters at the same time."

"Well that's what Bon's doing," Konekomaru stated. "What was it again? Aria and Dragoon?"

Ryuuji nodded. "I think me and Yukio are the only ones planning on studying the Dragoon Meister," he said, smiling at Yukio. "Let's do our best, okay?"

Yukio nodded. He was about to say something when a familiar voice called out from inside.

"Hey everyone!" It called. The four turned around to see a familiar blonde.

"Hey Shiemi!" Yukio called back. Shiemi gave the four of them a smile, making her way over to their table. She sat down where Rin sat, placing her tray of food down.

"Are you okay, Yukio?" Shiemi asked, looking up at Yukio's face.

Yukio's cheeks reddened a bit as he turned the other way. "I-I'm fine," he said, barely looking at the girl. "After we talked to Principal Mephisto, I went back to my dorm."

Shima laughed at Yukio's shyness while the other two smiled. They knew that Yukio had a crush on the girl but was too afraid to admit it; it was funny seeing their normally-serious, model classmate become so shy. By now, Rin had made his way back. He began to walk outside when he saw a girl at the table; interested, he hid behind a nearby plant and watched them for a bit. The five of them continued to talk; eventually, the blonde girl waved goodbye and began to head out. Rin walked over behind Yukio. He got close to his ear, a smirk creeping on his lips.

"You like her, don't you," Rin said, causing Yukio to jump. His cheeks grew more red as the other three burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I-I do not!" Yukio cried out. He knew they all were aware of his crush, but it was still embarrassing to admit it. He sighed. "Maybe I like her a little," he admitted in a quiet voice.

Rin laughed, patting Yukio on the back. "Don't worry," he said, smiling. "She'll come around eventually."

* * *

It was now 9 PM. The Kyoto trio had just began to head back to their dorm. After eating together, the five of them continued to explore campus and talk. Rin learned a lot about both Assiah and the people Yukio was friends with. He had tons of friends in Gehenna, but something about exploring with them made him feel at ease. Yukio and Rin were inside Yukio's dormroom. Rin sat on the floor, reading some of Yukio's manga while Yukio finished his homework.

The window next to Yukio's desk was opened. A nice breeze continuously made its way inside of the dorm, along with the sound of the bugs from outside. Yukio tapped his pencil and hummed a quiet tune as he worked on his assignments. Without looking up from his assignment, he began to talk. "Today was fun," he admitted.

Rin looked up from his manga. He faced Yukio's back; he couldn't see his face, but he could imagine there was a smile on it. "Yeah," he agreed. "It was fun." Rin stood up from and brushed his pants off. He walked over to Yukio's desk and placed his hand next to his paper. "I think I'm ready to head back home, though," he added, yawning.

Yukio finally looked up from his work to face his brother. "I didn't know Demons got tired," he said, chuckling.

Rin rolled his eyes, taking off his hat. He put it on Yukio. "There's a lot you don't know about Demons," he admitted.

Yukio nodded in agreement. "That's why I'm studying," he said. From his pocket, he fished out the summoning paper from class. He held it in his hands; this time, he wasn't shaking in fear. "Bye Rin," Yukio said in a happy tone.

"See you soon," Rin said. Before he could say anything else, Yukio ripped the paper and there was a bright white light in his dormroom. When the light subdued, Rin was back in Gehenna, standing in his empty dining room. He walked down the long corridor, making his way to his room. Mephisto sat on his chair, his face lighting up as Rin walked back.

"Did you have fun today?" Mephisto asked his younger brother.

Rin sat down on his bed, facing him. "You knew?" He asked.

"Of course I did," Mephisto answered. He ruffled Rin's hair, smiling. "I'm not mad though. I just hope you enjoyed yourself." He began to outside the room. "Good night," he said, opening Rin's door.

Before he left, though, Rin called him. "Wait," he said. Mephisto was a step outside already, but he turned around to his brother. He looked at Rin, curious. "For my 16th birthday, I want to enroll in True Cross."


End file.
